


Like a Good Neighbor

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash, goofy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are discussing commercials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Good Neighbor

Like a Good Neighbor

\- Patt 

\- 

"Hey Jim, did you know that Barry Manilow sang a commercial jingle 

for our Insurance Company?" 

 

"No, can't say as I knew that." 

 

"Well, I for one am glad. I love Barry Manilow and I doubt that he 

would have sung a jingle for a company he didn't like." 

 

"So you think he has State Farm, too?" Jim wondered aloud. 

 

"I bet he does. I wish there was a way to find out. I'd bet money on 

it. The jingle was a good one too." 

 

"So are you telling me that if he sang a song for All State, you 

would want to switch?" 

 

"Well Jim, you never know. I mean, I really like Barry Manilow, laugh 

if you will, but he's very talented. And I believe he has good 

taste." 

 

"So we're going to keep the good deals we have with State Farm, 

right?" 

 

"Of course we are. Do you want to hear the jingle?" 

 

"I'd rather give you a jingle." Jim moved his eyebrows up and down 

and laughed. 

 

"You got it. Let's put some Barry Manilow on and go upstairs, big 

man." 

 

"I'm on it." 

 

The end.


End file.
